fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 002: A New Day
A New Day (新しい日, Atarashī Hi) is the second chapter of the Heartz Journey Arc in the Roads to Regional Saga. Its a new day in the life of Lowen Heartz as he prepares to head to Julius to train under his uncle, Rubin Heartz. He just needs one more victory to qualify for the regional league, and gets one step closer to becoming the GIFL Champion. Part 1. Morning Whorl The sun broke the sea line as it illuminated a brand new day in Whorl. It's light transformed the black night sky, to a dark blue, a purple and then orange. Lowen is still asleep on his fishnet hammock, his hat covering his face and one arm hanging off the side as the hammock rocked slowly from side to side. Lowen snored quiety as the sun continued rising in the distance. Rubin had given Lowen the attic to make his room, which was great because it featured a large circular window that opened to a small balcony. Lowen would use this window to come and go without causing any noise to the rest of the house. He often left the window open on warm days to let the cool night air sooth him to sleep. Decorating the small hexagonal room are several posters of some of his favorite fighters in the GIFL. There's Johnny Boy, the Speed Demon with his huge black pompadour hair, Roxy with her black leather jacket, Margorio Saint, the Strong Man from Ahto. And of course an old poster of his father, Rob Heartz, when he became Julian Regional Champion. There's not much else in the way of furniture. Just a five shelf dresser with clothes sticking out of them. No doubt, carelessly shoved into it. Some of that clothes apparently didn't make it into the dresser and litter the light wooden floor. A coatrack near the window is where Lowen hangs his satchel and coats. There are a few keepsakes that he found on Whorl. Mostly shells and fishing equipment that he's kept. Lowen's hammock hangs near the main window and at the center of the room is an iron spiral staircase that leads down into the rest of the house. Lowen's slumber was interrupted by a sudden poke of a small finger to his ribs. Lowen didn't wake up. He merely shifted in the hammock and continued on. "Lowen." Aeben's small voice said in a whisper. He tried to poke Lowen once more. His hand was swatted away by his older brother. "C'mon, Lowen, get up." Aeben's voice was louder now. He shoved Lowen harder this time, causing the hammock to swing wider. When he saw that his older brother wouldn't get up he resorted to a more forceful approach. Aeben grabbed the edge of the hammock and flipped it up, causing Lowen to flip over and land on the floor face first with a loud thud. His brother sensed the sudden shift and yelled as he fell. Lowen rubbed his chin and shot up seeing his little brother standing there with those doe eyes staring down at him. "What the hell, Aeben?!" A vein on Lowen's forehead pulsed as he spoke. "Its time to get up. You have to train with Uncle Rubin today and the ferry leaves in an hour." Aeben plainly stated, unmoved by Lowen's booming voice. "I know. I had the alarm clock set." Lowen said and just as he finished, it went off, which Lowen stepped on with his naked foot. "I just wanted to make sure you got up." Aeben responded. Lowen couldn't be annoyed with his little brother for too long. He was always excited on the days he would get to go to Julius and watch Lowen train. So Lowen couldn't blame Aeben for his enthusiasm. Lowen rubbed the back of his neck and placed a hand on his hip. "Alright, lets eat some breakfast and get going. Can't miss the ferry, now can we?" He said to his little brother, picked up his hat and placed it on Aeben's head. The two brothers ate a small breakfast, cereal for Aeben and eggs and toast for Lowen. They packed their things and Lowen threw on his dad's old black leather jacket, sleeveless with the Heartz Family crest on the back in red. They locked up the house and Lowen stared off in the distance as the sun had finally revealed its full form above the horizon, casting its rays over Whorl. That orange ball of light rippled over the steady ocean surrounding the town. As a fishing town, the residents of Whorl are used to getting up this early, getting themselves ready for work. Some houses already had their lights on and a few men were already walking down to the docks. He smiled and turned to Aeben who was holding his backpack in his hands. Lowen reached over and pulled his hat down over his eyes in a teasing manner. Aeben fixed his hat as Lowen pushed him down towards the ferry. Part 2. Boat Ride to Julius The ferry pulled out of the dock and off towards the regional capital city of Julian, Julius. Aeben and Lowen watched Whorl grow smaller and smaller with the passing minutes, shrinking until it was gone from their sights. They walked over towards the front of the boat and Aeben rushed over to the edge in anticipation of seeing the big city again. Lowen took the opportunity to rest on a nearby bench for the next hour they would be traveling. The two traveled to Julius 4 times a week, in between his days off working on the boats as a simple fisherman to earn extra money for Aeben's medicine. Lowen's fights down in the local leagues didn't pay much and Aeben's medical treatments were proving costly. Rubin offered to pay but Lowen felt that his uncle had done enough. Taking them in after their parents died. Lowen needed to earn his own living and take care of his little brother. Unfortunately, Whorl didn't offer much in the way of competition and challenges, and the only way he could earn more is when he traveled to Julius to train and compete. When he arrives in Julius and at Rubin's gym, he would check with his uncle on any matches he could fight in. Lowen just needs one more win and he qualifies for the GIC Qualifiers: tri-yearly tournament where the winner gets a chance to join The Circuit, a higher league of fighting above the regionals. Lowen lets himself slip away as the boat continues towards the mainland. He thinks about his mother and father again, imagining the proud look on their faces when he wins the GIFL Championship. He thinks about his brother and the money Lowen winning would bring in to pay for his treatments. The steady low hum of the boat motors sends him to sleep as he lies flat on the bench. He doesn't know how long he's been laying there but Aeben is now tugging at him, bringing him back to reality with insistence. He wakes in a half groggy state, rubbing his eyes with his hand and bringing himself to a seating position. Aeben is calling his name and pulling at his arm. "Lowen, Lowen. Look, its Julius!" Aeben says with excitement. Lowen looks towards the front of the ship and there in the distance is the massive port city of Julius, capital of the Julian Region. Its a massive coastal city made up of white marble resorts along the white sandy beaches and clear blue water. Behind them are the large steel and glass skyscrapers reflecting the rays of the sun like beacons of light. Its a beautiful tropical paradise even with these buildings as the blue sky floats above them. Large dirigibles and air ships hover over the city, some commercial blimps of local businesses. Other larger ones displaying results of GIFL matches that happened the day before and advertising upcoming bouts. A flock of seagulls fly alongside the ferry as they draw nearer to its main port. Lowen and Aeben can see yachts and small personal boats already out on the water as the morning sun rolls in and the crowds begin to roll out to enjoy their day on their piece of paradise. Julius is one of the largest cities in BattleScar, having a population in the millions. Millions of carefree, laid back and festive citizens all looking to enjoy life and live it to the fullest. The beaches are filled with people looking to bronze themselves, men in shorts or trunks flexing their muscles, peakcocking towards the passing females. These women, wearing little leaving to the imagination lay on the sand and soak in the sun. The markets fill with crowds in no time at all, the sounds of music bringing the atmosphere to life. Banners and flags of all colors hang over the streets as a line of palm trees separate the streets from the beaches. The ferry pulls in and anchors itself to the docks, a bridge extending from the side to the wooden path lets the crowd off. Lowen and Aeben grab their things and make their way off. It never fails to amaze Aeben, the sight of the tall buildings piercing the sky, the colors, the sounds, the smells of the city. His eyes light up as they draw closer and make their way to their uncle's gym. The dock is filled with small fruit stands and souvenir sellers, looking to capitalize on the disembarking tourists and travelers. Their ship is parked next to a massive cruise ship, white and blue, dwarfing the little ferry. Part 3. Training at the Heartz Gym Heartz Gym and Fitness is a business venture Lowen's uncle took into once he retired from the GIFL after Rob's injuries. He formed this decently sized gym to help fighters train their bodies and offer a place to work out. Lowen comes here four times a week and trains for up to four hours each time. The gym can easily be identified by the large cardboard cutout of Rubin giving a thumbs up hanging above the main entrance. That goofy smile cutting through his thick beard, a twinkle of light painted on his teeth. Underneath him is a large red banner with the words "Heartz Gym & Fitness" drawn into it. Lowen and Aeben make their way inside, walking past the check-in area. Diandra Oskar sits behind the reception desk sporting a red Heartz Gym t-shirt, her brown bowl-shaped hair hanging just above her brown eyes as she fills out paperwork. Diandra only works at the gym during the summer months while she's out of school, and her attractiveness helps bring in customers since her face can be seen on all the merchandise she models. "Hey Lowen!" She says with that energy she's known for. She goes to raise a hand to wave and accidentally knocks over her water bottle, spilling the contents over her finished papers. "Oh no!" She squeals and immediately goes to mop it up with several paper towels. Lowen grumbles and shakes his head. Diandra is a sweet girl, but can be quite clumsy at times. "Is my uncle around?" He asks her. Still blotting the water, she responds without looking at Lowen. "He's in the back near the Ton-Lift training some new members." "Thanks, Diandra." Lowen responds and leads Aeben through the turnstyle. He scans the morning crowd at the gym. Not that many, mostly new people getting themselves into summer shape. The gym is large inside with high ceilings and skylights. The floor is padded in dense black foam and the exercise machines are organized by the body part they work out. Most of these machines are for normal beings without Drive power, but some of the more expensive machines in the back are designed specifically to train fighters in the GIFL. The Ton-Lift is one of those machines. As the name implies, the Ton-Lift is capable of holding several tons of weight for fighters to lift. One would simply stand under the machine, grab the specially designed bar and lift the massive square plates above them. It can be adjusted so that it works similar to a bench press or shoulder press, with a steel bench that a person could lay on. Rubin Heartz was standing next to the Ton-Lift, watching a fighter struggle to lift over a ton. "C'mon, c'mon, Push it. Dig deep." He says with words of encouragement. The fighter tries harder, the veins in his forehead popping out and his skin bright red as beads of sweat stream down his face. "You gotta want it." Rubin says again as the fighter barely manages to lift the bar above his face. He finally concedes and lets the bar slam against the safety catchers. The whole machine shakes in the process. The fighter drops to his knees, huffing big breathes of air. Rubin merely shakes his head with his hands on his hips. He catches Lowen in his sights and nods at him. Lowen pats Aeben on the back and tells him to wait over by the seating area away from the machines. Aeben goes but keeps his eyes on his brother after he takes his seat. Lowen tosses his bag to the floor and takes off his jacket. He stretches his arms and shakes his hands to loosen them up. He rolls his head until a crunching sound pops out from his neck and then heads under the Ton-Lift. "What's it set to?" Lowen asks his uncle as he positions himself under the machine. He grips the bar tightly and shifts his weight on his feet. He squats slightly and straightens his back to get better leverage. "One ton." Rubin says plainly and watches his nephew slowly lift the massive plate straight up. Lowen's arms straighten with minimal effort and holds it for a second before lowering it. He repeats this process 8 times before finally setting the bar back on the safety catchers, the other new fighters watch in amazement at the young man. "Go up a ton." Lowen casually says. Rubin reaches back to a control panel and pulls a lever. A giant mechanical arm comes out, grabs another ton plate off a nearby stack and plops it on top of the machine. Lowen resumes his stance, straightens his back and lifts with knees before pressing the weight above his head. Two tons and Lowen is putting more effort in lifting. He manages to complete 8 more repetitions before dropping it on the catchers. Lowen is breathing slightly faster now. "Go up another." He says and the other fighters are taken back by it. "How about you focus on this weight a little longer? You push yourself too hard and you might strain something." Rubin cautions. "C'mon, Uncle Rubin. I can easily just go Strong Heartz and lift the whole stack." Lowen responds while rubbing his hands. A confident smile on his face as his little brother watches from a distance. "The point is to increase your base strength, without Drive, without Gears." Rubin throws back at Lowen. "That way when you use your Gear, the strength multiplier is even greater." Lowen rolls his eyes and sighs before placing his hands back on the grips. "Fine, fine. But this is still too easy." Lowen proves this by lifting the two tons another set of repetitions. As the morning passes, Lowen continues with his training routine: heavy weights for strength building, a full lap around the Sunny District of Julius where the gym is located (approximately 10 kilometers in diameter) , followed by a long steam to work up his endurance. His routine varies for each day, helping build specific muscles while letting the others repair and recover. Aeben entertains himself with books and homework, Diandra watching him while working the front of the gym. Rubin coaches Lowen throughout the morning, ordering him to complete each number of sets before moving on to the next exercise. Even though he smiles in the beginning with confidence, but by the end of his routine Lowen's body feels like goo. Hunched over in the middle of the gym, sweating and breathing heavy with his hands on his knees. Rubin tosses him a towel to wipe off. "Do you have any matches for me?" Lowen asks his uncle. "Not yet. Got a line on a few new fighters coming through here soon. Once I get the word I'll let you know." Rubin responds. "What about those other guys you were training?" "Those guys are new E-Ranks. They're too green. You wouldn't get any points beating them." "I need a fight, Uncle Rubin. Just one more and I'm in the GIC Qualifiers." Lowen wipes his brow and stands up straight. His muscles bulged. "I know that, Lowen. But the updated roster for Julian hasn't come in yet. So I can't schedule one. Be patient. It'll happen soon." He walks up to Lowen and speaks in a lower voice. "How's Aeben?" He asks and looks over at the younger brother as he writes in his notebook. Lowen also watches his brother, regulates his breathing back to normal. "He's alright. Hasn't had any bad nights in a while." Lowen pauses as he stares at Aeben. "The medicine is getting more expensive." Rubin frowns. "The original stuff isn't working anymore. We had to upgrade to the newer, more costly, medicine." Rubin looks back to Lowen. "We have to go to Janus to get better care for him. Did you think about what I said the other day?" Lowen's brow stiffened and he looked up at Rubin with steel eyes. "I'm not leaving him in that place." Rubin tried to speak but Lowen interrupted. "I want him to be around his family. All I need to do is get into the Circuit and we can start winning real money. You've done enough, Uncle. I don't want to put you through any more burdens." "You guys aren't burdens, Lowen, You're family." He placed a big, rock-like hand on Lowen's shoulder. "I'm just saying that they can treat him better than we can." Lowen felt defeated and hung his head. "He belongs with us. And I just need one more fight and I can get him the treatments he needs without sending him away." Chapter Details Characters *Lowen Heartz *Aeben Heartz *Rubin Heartz *Diandra Oskar Gears Used None. Techniques Used None. Abilities Used None.